Bruised
by RiiRinChan
Summary: When Kouki, Hikari, and Jun start their journeys love and danger comes heading their way. Jun/Hikari/Kouki Damion/Dawn/Lucas WARNING: CONTAINS TWIN, AND FORTUNESHIPPING! Maybe some Clingyshipping too Cx
1. POV'S

_Love is full of surprises..._

_You'll never know when it hits_ _you..._

_Kouki Yamazaki is the name…._

…_and I've been strike..._

_Love is unpredictable_

_It gets you when you least expect it._

_I'm Hikari Hayashi_

…_and cupid has caught me…_

_Love is just in the mind_

_Its only here when you want it to be_

_Jun Mori…._

…_and love here…._

**Kouki's POV**

It was June 6, 2008. My alarm clock is ringing. Another morning, I need to get up for school. To be more specific today is my last day of school. Jun, Hikari, and me are starting our Pokemon journey. That's why. Jun, Hikari and me were lucky to be chosen out of the whole 5th grade to start out journey. Finally.

Its not that I don't like the students there but, the girls are to sticky to me. I want to be with Jun and…Hikari. Its not often that the girls leave me alone. The only reason why I'm friends with Jun and Hikari is because our parents are friends. How we became close together is that my dad always invited them to our house since dad is always busy at the lab my step mom is never there when me nor my sister need her. Dad doesn't want me to be lonely.

Well, guess that's all I can explain, I got to get ready for my last day for school

_I hope, the fangirls leave me alone today…_

_Just Jun, Hikari and me today…_

**Hikari's POV**

Great, mom is calling me to get up? Just five more minutes…please? Oh yes! Today is Friday! June, 6, 2008! It's the last day of school for me! Well, Jun, Kouki, AND me. We're lucky to be chosen out of the whole 5th grade! Tehe, what luck? I wonder if those fan girls are going to be annoying Kouki today, I hope not! Kouki is mine you whore-erm…umm…yeah, forget what I just said. Come to think about it, if it wasn't for my parents being friends with Kouki's dad, me nor Jun would have been friends with him.

I don't know why but, I think I kinda sort of liked Kouki over time, but I think he likes some one else. He deserves someone better than me. Well, I got to go before mom starts annoying me even more! She's going to start yelling at me for not getting up early or to hurry up.

_Yet one last thing…_

_Jun and I are going to spend this day with Kouki…_

_No matter how much those Kouki fan girls whine…_

**Jun's POV**

Alright! Heck yeah, today is the last day of school! By tomorrow I'll be hitting the road with **my **new starter Pokemon! Kouki's dad was nice enough to let me choose early! Well, Kouki and Hikari also got theirs. Ok, so back to the point, I got Turtwig, Hikari got Piplup, and Kouki got Chimchar. Lucky, Kouki get the flaming butt monkey! I wonder what Hikari is going to wear on her first day of her Pokemon journey. I hope it something se-HEY! Wait a minute why are these strange thoughts in my head!?

Do I like Hikari? No! Yes! No! YES!! Gosh darn it! Get these darn thoughts out of my head! Ok, ok, Jun, just take a deep breathe and let it out. Hey, heres a good thought, I wonder if those fan girls are going to be all over Kouki today. They reallt tick me off, I mean **I** have good looks don't I? Come on, what does Kouki have that I don't have!?...Oh wait...I know see...WELL! I hope I at **LEAST** hope that its just going to be Hikari, Kouki and me! Sorry hookers, but Kouki is going to hang out with his buddy JUN! JUN MORI! Come to think about it I thank Hikari's mom. If it her who introduced my mom to Kouki's dad, well them we wouldn't be friends. There's another reason to like Hikar- Oh DARN IT! Get out of my mind! Well later now! Jun Mori, OUT!

_Hes not going to be with those hookers today_

_Its just going to be Kouki, Hikari, and me_

_...and us only..._


	2. The Day starts

Yay! I finally got to it Cx ENJOY!

....................................

Kouki tightly closed the door. There was Jun waiting for him.

" Hey, Kouki!" Jun said waving his hand.

Kouki smiled. " Hi Jun." The to boys greeted each other as they headed towards Hikari's house. Jun crossed his arms and smirked.

" Kouki, are you going be with those fan girls today, or are you going to be with me and Hikari?" Jun asked

Kouki looked up. "Yeah, just you me and Hikari."

Jun grinned. " For sure?" He asked sticking out his hand.

Kouki looked at Jun's hand and smiles. " For sure bro." Kouki said shaking hands with Jun. Some what like a promise? The two let go and continue to walk to Hikari's house. There she was, she just exiting her house. She turned around and saw Kouki and Jun.

She smiled

"Hi Kouki! Hi Jun!" she said waving.

Kouki and Jun smiled. They waved back and headed towards her.

"Good morning Hikari." Kouki said

"Morning Hika." Jun said.

They all smiled.

Hikari looked at Jun.

He was wearing a white shirt with bolded text saying _**I has pie, you don't so yay, I pwn.**_With black pants. She smiled.

See turned to Kouki.

He was wearing a pink shirt with a Clefairy saying _**It takes a real man to have a Clefairy**._ Hikari giggled. He also had jeans and his red beret.

Kouki and Jun looked at Hikari.

She was wearing a plan white shirt and navy blue skirt.

The three kids headed their way.

"I can't believe its out last day off school today." Hikari said.

"Yeah, me either, but hey, I'm glad its over." Jun said

Kouki looked up. Hikari looked at Kouki.

"Kouki, you ok?" Hikari asked.

Kouki smiled. " Yea, its just hard to believe that by tomorrow we are going to hit the road."

" Hella yeah bro!" Jun said jumping putting is fist in the air.

Hikari giggle. "Keep the hyper stuff down till we accually do hit the road Jun."

Jun blushed and rubbed he back of his head. "Yea, all right Hika."

--

**AT SCHOOL**

--

"Kouki Kouki" The girls yelled.

"Why do you have to go."

"Please don't leave."

"If you leave then we can't get married!"

Back and forth the girls yelled. Kouki trying to get out of the crowd. Jun and Hikari just stared as the girls we're pilling him.

"When will he leave him alone?" Hikari asked.

"What does Kouki have that I don't?" Jun asked. Hikari knew Jun was jealous.

She grinned. "Well, hes cute, hes not crazy like you, and a nice personality." Hikari smiled.

Jun stared at her.

_If hes so cute then why doesn't she join the girls?_

Jun sighed and sat down at his desk waiting for the bell to ring.

**_Ring!!_**

_Finally!_

Kouki ran to his desk. The fan girls made a grimaced, they sat to their desk waiting for the teacher to come. Hikari sat in between Jun and Kouki, it was easier to remember were she sits when they are all ready there. Soon enough sensai was there.

"Good morning Sensai!" The class said.

"Good morning class!, Sorry I'm late, I had these teacher meetings and WHATEVER!" Sensai said. "Anyways, as you all know the following students are going to begin their Pokemon Journey!" Sensai cleared her throat. "Kouki, Hikari, and Jun, may you please come up?"

The kids nodded and went up.

" Class, I want you to say your last comments for them, since they will no longer be with us...I mean in this class....OK! Jun, he'll go first. Now raise your hands to give a lovely comment for him."

Only one person raised their hand. " Yes Mai."

Mai is that goth girl who likes Jun.

" Jun...I just wanted to say good luck and I'll be rooting...for you..." Mai said blushing.

"Okay! Hikari next!"

Three boys raised their hands. Satoshi, Shinchi and Kengo.

" Um.....Satoshi goes first."

"Okay, first its been awesome having you as a class mate, second I'll be supporting you too, third be carefull and last I'll miss you!"

Haruka and Kasumi glared at Satoshi, they didn't want Satoshi to like Hikari. They were actually happy that she was leaving.

Shinchi was next. " Umm....good luck I guess." He said making no eye contact and blushing.

Kengo came next. He's been crushing on Hikari for awhile now. " I....I..I'll miss you."

" M'kay now! Kouki is next!"

Every girl except Kasumi, Haruka, and Mai raised their hands.

" Um...Oh my! Look at the time! You know what, lets just skip this, lets just go to our break now!"

---

**School was over now**

---

...........................

Did you enjoy? I got lazy xD. Oh yes and another song for Jun Cx. Love me or Hate me by Lady Soveregin roflmao xD Oh yes and just to make things clear...

Mai: Marley

Shinichi: Paul

Satoshi: Ash

Kengo: Kenny

Hikari: Dawn

Kouki: Lucas

Jun: Damion or Barry

Haruka: May

Kasumi: Misty

Sensai: Teacher xD


	3. Jun Mori, no likey

**Holy crap! O_O I can't believe I got to this! Anyways chap 3! Enjoy! *w***

* * *

It was recess time and the three friends were out at the playground hanging on the monkey bars.

Jun was up on top off the monkey bars " Ha! Look at me, I'm a Chimpchar!" He said upside down. " Chimp, chimp, chimpchar!"

Hikari giggled " Hey, Chimpchar, your belly button is showing!"

Kouki slightly laughed.

" Ops!" Jun said rolling up his shirt. " On, two THREE!" he said jumping off.

Jun dust off his hands. " Hey, Kou, did you see the faces of the girls when you totally rejected them!"

" Its not really rejection, its more like just telling them that you need a break, thats all, nothing personal."

Jun glared at him. " Here comes Mr. Softy, with his..umm....er.....with his...Mr. Softy lecture!"

Hikari sighed " Here we go with your non-sense Jun."

Kouki looks up at the sky as Hikari and Jun stared their _Oh so call moments_. He sorta missed them arguing. It brings back memories, life was so fun back then.

From no were Satoshi came. " Hey, Hika-" His sentence was interrupted.

"Hey, hey, hey, HEY! Looky here Sato...chi...if your going to ask Hikari here out, well Jun Mori doesn't accept!"

"Umm....."

" Reason one, you stalk people, reason two, you all ready gots girlfriends! Reason three...well...umm...haven't thought about it."

Silence broke in as they waited for his next so called reason number three.

"...Oh yeah! I haven't known you well enough!" Jun said crossing his arms

" Well,, now that thats over with I just want to say have fun on your journey." Satoshi said.

" Oh yeah and I'm no stalker! I don't have girlfriends! If you think Haruka or Kasumi are my girlfriends then your wrong!" Satoshi said running off.

" Take a chill pill..." Kouki said silently.


End file.
